Lollipop Lips
by 0928soubi at docomo.ne.jp
Summary: Plotless KioxYouji piece. kinda fluffy.


Warning: Shounen-ai. You don't like, deal with it. PG-13, just to be safe. -^.^-  
Disclaimer: I NoT OwN!!

[a/n] For some reason, math has this insane ability to give me ideas for fanfics. Perhaps my brain is trying to protect me from dying of sheer boredom?

* * *

Youji leaned in to kiss the green-haired man, his silver hair falling to cover their faces. He cracked opened his lips, an invitation to enter his mouth. Kio accepted, putting his hands on the back of the boy's frail neck, pulling him closer. The boy allowed it, as their tongues began to battle for dominance. Youji savored the taste of the older man, all the while thinking how the taste of his mouth changed depending on which lollipop he had just finished.

"Y-Youji..." Kio moaned into their mouths, as Youji began unbuttoning and lifting the earless man's shirt. "Here?" Youji looked back up at him, his silver hair falling to cover one of his eyes.

"Can you think of anywhere else? I mean, after all, we can't go to your place. That's the first place they'd look. We can't go to 'my' place, because of the possible interruptions..." He looked up.

"Well as long as we don't interrupt _him_ and Rit-chan, it should be fine..." Kio said with a sigh, lightly brushing his hand against Youji's.

"I wasn't just talking about Soubi and Ritsuka-kun." Kio turned to look at him, not understanding, so he went on. "I was TALKING about NATSUO."

"Oh. Right. The red-haired shrimp..." he shrugged it off, leaning in for another kiss. Youji's eyes flared as he put a finger to his lover's lips.

"He's not a shrimp! He's MY height!" Youji shouted in protest, putting his hands on his hips.

"Yeah, yeah, Whatever..." Kio said, putting his arms around Youji's waist. "I have to go to work. I'll see you later, okay?" He snuggled into the boy's chest, trying to avoid the death-glare Youji was delivering specially for him. "So cute..." he smiled as he twirled a finger in Youji's soft hair, earning him a blush from said cutie.

"Wh-what?!" Youji jumped up, his face as red as Natsuo's hair.

"I said you're cute. Don't act like you haven't heard it before!" Kio said, looking up at him.

"..."

"Hmph. That's what I thought!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."  
"Say something, DAMMIT!!" Kio shouted, wanting to break the silence. Youji refused to look at him when he realized his own cheeks were still tinted pink.

''I...I--"

"Something COHERENT, if you would!" Kio snapped, grabbing his blushing lover's hands.

"I...love you?" Youji stammered out, unable to vocalize anything else he might've been thinking.

"Aw...How sweet. You're so cute!" Youji's eyes widened as Kio tackled him onto the couch, forcing him to sprawl out in the tiny space. He closed his eyes as Kio gave him a quick kiss to the side of his cheek. "Like a girl." Youji's face flushed at Kio's afterthought.

"Am NOT!!" Youji protested defiantly.

"Are too." he replied, grabbing Youji's arms and pinning them above his head so he couldn't move. "Otherwise you wouldn't be blushing." Kio smirked as he began to lift the smaller boy's shirt.

"Ah! K-Kio..." Youji could do nothing but watch as Kio lifted his shirt above his head, and began to unzip his pants. "I thought you didn't want to do it in a place like this..." He laughed at the irony, as he pulled Kio into another kiss, that quickly grew more heated by the second. 'He really does taste like a pudding lollipop...' As they broke away to breathe, Youji managed to sneak his hands under Kio's shirt and start to remove it.

"Heh. Eager, aren't we?" Kio smirked, as he leered down at the younger boy beneath him.

"Shaddup...Lollimouth." Kio gave him a questioning look.

"Lollimoth?"

"No, stupid. LOLLI-MOUTH. I can TASTE the Lollipops when you kiss me."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"How can you be sure I don't just taste like that?" Kio replied with a smirk.

"...uh. I...don't know." He confessed with an unnecassary blush.

"Well, you wanna find out?"

"Hell no, bastard."

"Hmph."

"Aw...So cute." He giggled as he used Kio's own line against him.

"Shaddup. And besides, you're the one who looks like a girl...or a small woman." He quirked an eyebrow as Youji entered a fit of giggles underneath him. "What?"

"Heh. Nothing."

"Well, obviously it's SOMETHING. Otherwise you wouldn't be giggling like an IDIOT."

"Tch. I resent that."

"I don't see why. It's a compliment."

"On what planet?"

"Answer the damn question!" Kio growled, changing the subject.

"I was just wondering...You said I looked like a girl,"

"Or...A small woman."

"M-hm. I was just wondering...Is that what you tell yourself so you don't feel like a closet pervert that has a thing for little boys?"

"Only sometimes, Love. Only sometimes." Kio nodded his head as he straddled Youji's waist.

"Hmph. You just get straight to the point..."

"Are you complaining?"

"Not really!" He said, as he ran his fingers through his hair, averting his eyes.

"Good. I was kinda worried there for a second."

"What do you mean?"

"Well...I've seen the way others look at you..."

"And?"

"And." Youji looked up at the pierced man expectantly.

"And--I don't like it." He leaned down to look him in the eye.

"Oh ho! A little POSSESSIVE, aren't we." He giggled, as he fiddled with a few of Kio's multiple earrings.

"So what if I am?"

"I bet you don't like it when I'm with Natsu-chan either?" He looked up with a smirk.

"So what if I don't?"

"Aww...It's so CUTE when you get jealous, Kio-chan!" He laughed as he hugged Kio around his waist.

"Whatever. Now c'mon." He shrugged, as he began to kiss Youji's pale white neck.

"Ah! Kio!" He began nibbling and licking at his lover's throat, pausing to brush his silvery hair out of the way.

"Hn."

"Wh-what is it? Why'd you stop?" Youji opened one eye to glance at his lover.

"Something's not right..." He sat up, walking to the door.

"Hm?" Youji sat up, and watched as Kio locked the door.

"That's better." He grinned, as he walked back to where Youji lay.

"uh?"

"We wouldn't want any...INTERRUPTIONS, now would we." Kio said in a sultry voice, climbing on top of his child lover.

"Heehee. It just really depends, now doesn't it." He giggled, as Kio began to continue where he had left off.

-------------------------

Insert SMEX - here.-

-------------------------

-  
Youji laid on the small blue couch, watching his lover re-dress.

"Do you have to go?" He whined, reaching out to the older man.

"Yes, I do. I'll probably already be late,"

"Right. So you should just stay here."

"You know I can't do that."

"Hmph. Well."

"I'll be back in a couple of hours, okay." He offered a small, pleasant smile to Youji. "Feels weird without the ears, huh?"

"Kinda. Yeah." Youji lied. 'I can't feel ANYTHING, you idiot.'

"I promise that I'll make it up to you after work, m'kay?" He said as a perverted smile crossed his face.

" be back soon." He replied, rolling over on to his side so he wasn't able to see Kio, and pulled the sheets up to cover his bare frame.

"All right."

"hm...'kay." Youji said, sighing.

"Don't look so depressed. I'll see you in a couple of hours, okay?"

"Yup! See you later, Kio!" Youji said, jumping onto Kio's back as he turned to leave.

"Ack! Youji!!"

"Love you, Kio!" He said as he kissed the older man's cheeks, causing a lint pink tint to grace his fine features. "By the way..."

"Yeah?"

"Has anyone ever told you you look like a girl?" He giggled, as he jumped off his back and ran away.

"I'm gonna kill him one day. I swear..." Kio said to no one in paticular, as he walked out the door with a big, stupid grin on his face.

"Aww. Thanks, Lolli-mouth!"

"Grr..."

----------------------------------

[a/n] When I got the idea for this fic, my friend said I got a really perverted look on my face. That was before I got the idea for the unedited version...now THAT was a pervy face. XD

About a week ago, I was going through my archives of random one shots I never finished, songs and such, and found this little piece stuck in a folder for editing...being the lazy person I am, I skipped the major editing and posted it. :P Please tell me what you think.


End file.
